Un lit pour deux
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: "Potter a trompé Evans! Oh le lâcheur! Evans sort avec Nott! Potter sort avec Bowln! Evans sort avec Diggory! Oh la chanceuse..." "-JE TE DETESTE POTTER!" "Evans a encore rembarré Potter! Y qu'elle pour réussir! Potter a embrassé Brooks!"


**Un lit pour deux.**

**Ceci est une OS sur James et Lily Potter. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est une OS donc si jamais cela ne corresponds pas aux critères merci de me le dire je dirais juste alors que c'est une histoire courte.**

**On se voit à la fin,**

**Folité.**

* * *

**Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire et les rumeurs (gniark gniark)**

* * *

_**Un lit pour deux**_

_Point de vue: Lily Evans._

James... A ce James Potter... Je crois que si je l'attrapais je le tuerais. Oui. Enfin, juste avant de l'etriper, de le torturer, de l'humilier... A ce cher et tendre James Potter... Et dire que Sirius, lui aussi je tuerais bien si il n'avait pas été le petit ami de ma meilleure amie, Alice, avait osé me nommer Lily Potter. Ce nom, qui me révulse au plus haut point, vous ne l'entendrez jamais. Jamais! Des larmes pointèrent. Non Lily, tu ne dois pas penser a cet imbécile de première classe! Il ne mérite même pas que tu le regardes. Je fis quelques pas pour m'assoir aux côtés d'Alice à la table des Gryffondors.

"-Lily! Cria une voix que j'aurai préfère ignore si la personne l'ayant n'arrivait pas devant moi."

Je levais le menton d'un air hautain toutes traces de tristesse efface.

"- Ne me nomme pas Lily, Potter! Grinçais-je."

Je l'observai. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient avec appréhension et arroguance. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille bougeaient au rythme de ses pas.

"-Evans! Je dois te... Commença-t-il.

-Tais-toi Potter! Je ne veux plus te voir!"

Des gens commençaient à se rassembler autour de nous. Nous qui avions été, après tout, le couple le plus populaire et aimé de Poudlard... Mais ça, c'était avant.

"-Mais Evans..."

Je mis mon index sur son torse et rapprochai mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

"-Potter, après ce que tu m'as fait, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'accepter, ou quoique se soit d'autre que tu voulais! Je te détestes Potter, je t'ai toujours détesté! Même lorsqu'on était ensemble!

-Mais Lily...

-A jamais Potter!"

Je me retournai furieuse. Je n'avais même plus faim. Soudain j'entendis James supplier.

"-Mais Lily, demain c'est mon anniversaire..."

Les murmures, comme quoi j'étais un monstre sans coeur et autre absurdité, s'intensifièrent autour de nous. Je fis vote-face.

"-Oh oui! Vous avez raison! Ricanai-je. Je pourrais pleurer, dire que je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça... Je pourrais lui pardonner de m'avoir tromper! Oui, oui, oui... Je pourrais faire un effort pour son _anniversaire!_ SI JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE JAMES POTTER N'ETAIT PAS NE EN NOVEMBRE! Donc maintenant tu m'excuseras Potter, mais j'ai une vie amoureuse, moi aussi."

Je fis quelques pas et Diggory s'avança. Je l'embrassais.

"-Et oui Potter, tu n'es pas le seul."

Et je partis, laissant Potter humilié en plein milieu de la grande salle.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les ragots furent longtemps allimenté. _Evas a rembarré Potter! James Potter? Le grand James Potter? Oui, et pour Diggory en plus! Lily Evans a largué Diggory! Potter sort avec Hants! Black sort avec Evans pour se venger de Potter! C'est faux c'est Lupin! Non c'est personne elle les a tous rembarré! Potter sort avec Chang! Non avec Dean! Evans a encore rembarré trois mec dont on petit copain! Oh le traitre! Potter sort avec Brooks! Cette pêtasse?_

J'aimais beaucoup les potins de Poudlard. C'était si drôle en se balladant dans les couloirs d'entendre les ragôts changer au fur et à mesure! Je fermais les rideaux du lits. Je ne voulais voir personne. Et surtout pas Alice. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, je n'aimais plus Potter. C'était fini cette époque. Je finis par m'endormir en passant au devoirs de Métamorphose, le lendemain. Soudain, quelque chose sur moi me réveilla. Il y avait quelqu'un! A quelques centimètres de moi! Cette odeur... Je la reconnaitrais entre milles... Lorsque tous les soirs, il venait m'embrasser pour me rappeler que je l'aimais.

"-Potter! Chuchotai-je à demis voix.

-Mlgr...

-POTTER! Murmurai-je plus fort cette fois-ci.

-Hein? Quoi?

-T'es sur mon lit là!

-Mais c'est impossible! Je n'ai pas bougé!

-Mouais... En tout cas taille toi de là illico presto!

-Tu vas encore me tuer...

-Pourquoi?

-Pour ça..."

Mes paupières étaient lourdes et mon cerveau embrumés. Soudain, Potter plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa.

"-Je ne vais pas te tuer Potter. Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

-Merci."

Il recommença et nous nous endormîmes, lèvres scellaient dans la promesse d'une revanche.

_"Potter a passé la nuit avec Evans? Oui sérieux! Potter sort avec Bols! Evans a embrassé Londubat! Potter sort avec Brooks! Encore? Malheureusement..."_

Mon sac était chargé en livre lorsque je rentrais dans la salle comune.

"-Evans! M'appela une voix féminine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Brooks? Maugréai-je en posant mon sac.

-T'es jalouse?

-Brooks, tout le monde à Poudlard sait que déteste les devinettes. Alors de quoi serais-je jalouse?"

Elle papillona des cils et me jeta un regard rêveur.

"-Je sors avec Potter.

-C'est ce que dises les rumeurs.

-Je l'ai embrassé trois fois! S'exclama-t-elle fière d'elle."

J'explosai de rire.

"-Qu'est-ce que t'as Evans?

-Embrasser ne veut pas dire sortir avec quelqu'un!

-POTTER! Cria Amanda Brooks."

Potter ainsi que Black et Alice débarquèrent.

"-Ouais Amanda? Marmonna James.

-Hein qu'on sort ensemble?

-Quoi?!

-Evans dit qu'embrasser ne veut pas dire sortir avec quelqu'un!

-On a cas voir qui de vous deux embrasse plus "amoureusement" Cornedrue? Suggéra Black vivement appuyé par les gryffondors rassemblaient autour de nous."

Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je ne voulais pas. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Potter se leva et s'approcha de Brooks. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégout. James Potter lâcha vivement Brooks apparament aussi dégouté que moi.

"-4 sur 10! Cria Black.

-5 sur 10! Fit Alice."

Quelqu'uns crièrent des notes ne dépassant jamais les 5. Je ne voulais pas gagner.

"-Je ne veux pas...

-Allez steuplai Lily! Me supplia Alice.

-Evans! Evans! Clamèrent les gryffondors acharné.

Merde... C'est mon tour... Je fis un pas timide. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. James souriait.

"-N'en profites pas Potter. L'avertis-je.

-Comme l'autre soir Evans. Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres."

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Soudain je nous revis, nous amoureux, lorsqu'on sortait ensemble. Quand je l'aimais. Rien n'avait changé. A part qu'une part de moi détestes et détesterais toujours Potter. Il me colla à lui tendis que je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'embrassa. J'y répondis. J'aimais James Potter, en cela rien n'avait changé. Je le laissais mener la danse pendant quelques secondes. Puis je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour m'élever au dessus de lui. Il me jeta un regard remplie d'amour. J'y répondis par une ardeur indomptable. Notre étreinte était sauvage. Amoureuse. Puis, je défis mes jambes de sa taille et glissai lentement sur le sol. Tandis qu'il desserait son appuie surle creux de mes hanches, je caressai sa nuque et ses cheveux. Je l'embrassais doucement une dernière fois et m'éloignai.

"-J'ai aimé Evans. Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Tant mieux pour toi Potter."

Puis je me dégageai de ses bras.

"-10! Cria Sirius longuement appuyé par les gryffondors."

Je rougis, me rappelant soudain que plus d'une centaine de personnes nous observaient. Heureux.

"-Tu voix Brooks, embrasser c'est ça. Toi, tu attaques ton compagnon et ainsi, tu ne sortiras jamais avec Potter. Fis-je."

Je sortis du cercle formé par le public, attrapai mon sac et montais au dortoir.

"-JE TE DETESTES JAMES POTTER! Entendis-je Brooks crier."

Il eut un "bam!" significatif d'une belle baffe d'Amanda et le rire de Potter. Presque malgré moi, j'eus un sourire. J'aimais Potter plus que je ne le détestais. Quoi que...

_"Potter et Evans se sont embrassés pour savoir si Brooks sorté réellement avec Potter! Alors? Brooks ne sait pas embrassé et parait-il que chaque gars de Poudlard rêe d'être embrassé ainsi par Evans! Oh la vache la chanceuse! Potter a embrassé Olie! Bethy Oly? Oui! Mieux qu'Evans? Oh non... Alors il ne l'aime pas! Donc il est libre... Génial!"_

Je sortis dehors. Noel était passé et entrainant avec lui le nouvel ans. Je révisais mes ASPICS, pourtant dans cinq mois. Ou du moins j'essayais. Je tapotai ma joue avec mon crayon et je fixais le lac par la fenêtre.

"-Oh c'est trop compliqué! Ragea Alice à mes côtés.

-Mm... Si tu l'dis... Marmonnai-je.

-T'es pas dans ton état normal toi...

-J'ai besoin d'allé dehors!

-Mais enfin, tu as vu la brume n'est-ce pas!

-Ce n'est pas du brouillard qui m'empêchera de voir le lac Al'!

-Allez... Cours vole Lily mais ne sois pas malade!"

J'eus un sourire et laissai mes affaires en plan, faisant rire beaucoup de monde qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Je courus dehors. Avec ces examens de fin d'années si important je ne pointai plus le bout de mon nez dehors. Un vent froid fit voleter mes cheveux. Je connaissais le chemin du lac par coeur donc je n'eus aucun problème pour y arriver même avec ce temps. J'observai les reflets du brouillard sur l'eau gelé lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un en l'occurence, me culbuta.

"-Aïe! M'exclamai-je.

-Lily?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter?

-Je me balades avec ces contrôles je ne peux plus voir le parc en dehors du quiditch... Et toi?

-Pareil Potter. Pareil."

Il y eut un silence gênés tandis lequel nous regardions le visage masqué par la brume de l'autre.

"-Dis Potter, tu ne m'aurais pas suivis?

-Non! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Evans! En plus je suis sortis avant toi!"

J'éclatai de rire.

"-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir dans ce cas que tu es sortis avant moi?

-Je... Bon d'accord. Lorsque je t'ai vue marchant seule... J'ai pensé que...

-Que?

-Que c'était le bon moment pour te dire...

-Pour me dire?"

C'était quoi cette manie de ne jaais finir ses phrases?

"-Bon noël et Bonne année...

-En retard Potter. Tu as un cadeau pour moi? Le taquinai-je.

-Ca."

Il sortit de sa poche un collier avec un émeraude en forme de coeur pour pendentif.

"-Wow... Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un cadeau... Pour moi... Je... Merci James... Merci beaucoup..."

Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

"-Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton baiser de l'autre jour."

Je rougis sous la remarque. Puis je passais le collier autour de mon cou et m'approchai lentement de lui. Je l'embrassai avec douceur. Comme les fois où il était triste. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement en rythme avec les miennes.

"- C'était mon cadeau Potter... Soufflai-je.

-J'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus long..."

J'éclatai de rire et prolongeai le baiser.

"-Je te détestes James Potter. Murmurai-je.

-Je t'aime Lily Evans."

Il me fit tomber dans l'herbe humide. Je me laissais faire. Nous nous embrassâmes, nous riâmes. Et jamais personne ne fut au courant de cela.

_"Potter sort avec Skeeter! Quoi? Oui encore elle. Et Evans là-dedans? Oh je crois qu'il ne l'aime plus. Evans ne sort avec personne! Je crois qu'elle aime quelqu'un qui ne veut pas d'elle. Qui ne voudrait pas de Lily Evans?"_

Oh personne... J'écoutais les rumeurs, heureuse. Car jamais personne n'avait songé que je sortais avec Potter les jours de brumes au bord du lac, lors des duels avec ses "petites amies" et la nuit dans mon lit. Et seulement là puisque le reste du temps nous nous criions dessus. Mais plus nous nous insultions, plus nous nous promettions que ce soir-là, il serait dans mon lit. Si vous aviez regardé nos regards lors de nos disputes, vous auriez pus voir, que Lily Evans détestait Potter et que James Potter adorait Lily Evans, quoi qu'en dise ses conquêtes du jour.

Car après tout, nous nous détestions. Comme quoi, Amour rime avec Haine.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous pensez de cette OS merci d'avance.**

**Folité.**


End file.
